In general, a door of a vehicle is designed to effectively disperse and absorb load generated during side collision in order to ensure passenger's safety.
In the related art, a technology where a reinforcement panel is bonded to an inner surface of an inner panel or an outer panel to form a frame structure having a closed section space in the door has been used as a reinforcement structure of a door.
Meanwhile, according to a door having the above-mentioned structure, the rigidity of a door may be improved by forming a closed section space therein. However, since upper and lower portions of the closed section space formed between the inner panel and the reinforcement panel are bonded to each other, the deformation of the inner panel is restrained in a vertical direction during side collision. For this reason, there is a problem in that it is not possible to effective absorb an impact.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.